So She Dances
by XxDailyDreamxX
Summary: Naminé loves to draw. It's the only thing she has always known how to do. But why does she feel like something is missing? Girst attempt at a song fanfiction. One-shot. Will be continued if requested.


_DISCLAIMER: _I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song So She Dances. Both belong to their respectful owners. I only own this pitiful attempt at a song-fic XD

* * *

_A waltz when she walks in the room  
She pulls back the hair from her face  
She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight  
Even her shadow has grace  
A waltz for the girl out of reach_

Naminé put down her sketch pad and sighed. She was locked away in one of the countless pure white rooms of Castle Oblivion, forced to draw and piece together Sora's memories. She did love to draw, but she still felt empty inside. Like a part of her was missing. Forced to obey every command, she had almost no idea of the freedom she could have. So she drew her heart's desires. Drawing was a part of her and she loved doing it. But something wasn't quite right.

_She lifts her hands up to the sky  
She moves with the music  
The song is her lover  
The melody's making her cry_

Naminé stood up from her chair and walked across the room to the window that was placed in her room. It was her only connection to life that lay beyond the white walls that imprisoned her and Sora's memories. Naminé fiddled with a hair band that she had around her wrist while she thought, staring at Kingdom Hearts. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back; her pale face was bathed in the soft moonlight. Naminé pulled her blonde hair from its usual style of being draped over her shoulder. She used the white hair band around her wrist to pull her hair away from her face so she could see the outside more clearly. She felt something wet slide down her cheek. Naminé touched the wet spot and then looked at her hand. Was she… Crying?

_So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently_

Naminé dabbed at her cheeks, brushing away her tears. She could feel something stirring in her soul, pulling her over to the bleak white dresser that matched the dull theme of the room. Her hand stopped to rest on top of her music box. The music box was a precious possession to her. It was one of the few colorful things the castle and the melody it played enchanted her. Zexion had given it to her after telling her more about the outside worlds one day when he was in charge of looking after her.

_A waltz for the chance I should take  
But how will I know where to start?  
She's spinning between constellations and dreams  
Her rhythm is my beating heart  
_

Naminé felt her cheeks grow warm when she thought about Zexion. She shook the thought out of her head and wound up the key to the music box. She walked back over to the window while the small gears were whirring into position. A beautiful song floated through the air and sent chills down Naminé's spine. She felt herself start to sway to the rhythm of the music. Startled, she first attempted to stop, but gave in when she felt where her heart would be tingle. She enjoyed the feeling and slowly began to twirl with her eyes closed. Little did she know that someone was watching her from the shadows.

_So she dances  
In and down off the ground like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently  
_

Naminé let her body move to the music and let herself sing softly in words no one could hear. She spread her arms, as if to embrace the sky and twirled. Her short white dress fluttered around her knees. The soft fabric felt nice on her skin. Her sandals, however, were preventing her from moving the way her body willed. In frustration, she kicked the blue flowered sandals off and continued to move in grace. Her skin seemed to glow in the pale lighting and her cheeks and lips were slightly red from the exercise she was not used to getting. Naminé danced in front of the window and allowed a smile to spread across her features. She felt whole now, that she had found what she was missing.

_I can't keep on watching forever  
I give up this view just to tell her_

The figure in the shadows watched with amusement. The person was wearing an Organization XIII cloak with the hood over their head so they could not be recognized. He stared at the dancing girl and felt a smile spread across his lips. To see a nobody express something with such emotion was amazing. But of course, it was nothing new for Naminé to be an unusual nobody. She was one of the few human-like nobodies that could convincingly pretend to express emotion. It made the figure wonder if she was a nobody after all.

_When I close my eyes I can see  
The spotlights are bright on you and me  
We've got the floor  
And you're in my arms  
How could I ask for more?  
_

Naminé began to slow down her movements as the song began to decline to an end. She breathed heavily and grinned, she had never felt this happy before. Naminé froze when she heard someone slowly start to clap behind her. She twirled around to see the mysterious figure and panicked. "I-I'm sorry! I'll get back to work!" She stammered and slipped her shoes on. Naminé ran over to the table, sat down, and snatched up her sketch book, drawing as quickly as she could. She hadn't had a very good look at the Organization member so she couldn't tell who it was. She dread the thought that Marluxia had caught her dancing and that he would have the others watch her more often, restricting the little freedom she had left. She bit her lip and flipped through the pages quickly in hopes that the person would not see the drawings of Zexion she had drew earlier that day. 

_So she dances  
In and down off the ground like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently  
_

She continued a sketch of one of Sora's memories that she had begun to work on earlier and shivered in fear. The figure stepped forward and knelt down next to Naminé. He would be eye level if she could see his eyes. Naminé quickly took down her hair and pretended to keep working while trying to sneak a peek at the figure watching her. No heels. Not very tall. Naminé sighed in relief. That narrowed it down to either Roxas or…

"Zexion?" She asked in a whisper.

The figure pulled back his hood to reveal slate colored hair and a slight smirk. Naminé felt her face flush once she realized who had been watching her. Zexion took her notebook away from her and set it and the pencil on the blinding white table. He extended his hand to Naminé. "May I have this dance?" He asked.

She bit her lip to hold in a gasp when she saw the room start to shift. The two of them were suddenly standing alone in a ball room. Naminé could hear music in the air. She looked over Zexion to make sure this wasn't a trap. Zexion smiled sheepishly. He was embarrassed. Naminé startled him by placing her hand in his and standing up. He put his hand on her waist and she put her hand on his shoulder. They both began to sway to the music together.

Naminé rested her head on Zexion's chest while they danced. "Don't tell the others…" She whispered and looked up to stare into his eyes. She pressed her lips softly against his and closed her eyes.

_I can't keep on watching forever  
And I'm givin' up this view just to tell her_

Woo! The end of my first song-fic! Please be nice if you rate, it's only a first try. I will continue this with more secret rendezvous if it is requested more than once in the reviews. Note that this was a spur-of-the-moment writing. I do not own anything.


End file.
